Ten Songs
by LiveLoveLaughLife
Summary: Ten drabbles based off of songs NOT a songfic! , with some Castle/Beckett. Please read and review.


A/N: Alright, so I was reading fanfiction for The Mentalist, and I kept seeing these fics everywhere, and some are really interesting. So I thought, hey, why not give it a try? Except instead of The Mentalist, I made mine for Castle.

Rules of the challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.

I thought that it would be extremely hard to do this, but it's not! It's actually really fun and I encourage you guys to try! It's great for writer's block, too. Haha, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle!

Warning: This fic contains spoilers for the season finale and maybe some other episodes.

* * *

**Love Song – Sarah Bareilles**

Castle couldn't help but smile. He glanced out of the corner of his eye once again, looking at the beautiful detective sitting beside him. They were on their way to a crime scene, and Kate seemed to be lost in thought. She was so distracted that she didn't realize she was singing along to the radio.

Castle wished that he could see this side—the happy-go-lucky side—of her more often. It was nice to see her having fun.

It took awhile, but five minutes later, Kate noticed Castle staring at her. She looked at him.

"What?"

"You're a very good singer."

Kate's mouth dropped open. "I-I was…I mean…," She stuttered, becoming flustered.

Castle laughed, a deep sound that came from his chest. "No need to be embarrassed, detective. You have a very nice voice."

"Thanks." She spoke quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"It would be perfect for a love song. Care to serenade me?"

"Castle!"

* * *

**Ah La La – The Takeover UK**

She didn't understand. Why did this always happen to her? Every. Single. Time.

She would let herself get sucked in to a relationship, or a friendship, just to get hurt. Just to be stabbed in the back.

Castle sat quietly, watching Kate from across the room. She had been staring at the wall for quite a while, a cup of coffee—that was now cold—held in her hand. She looked like she was being bothered by something.

He made his way over to her slowly. "Hey, Beckett."

Kate looked up and saw his smile. And somehow, she knew it would be okay.

* * *

**Viva La Vida – Coldplay**

"It's about your mother."

Castle felt like sinking into the ground as soon as he saw the comprehension flash across Kate's face. He hated hurting her, he hated knowing what he did about Johanna Beckett's murder. He wished he wouldn't have stuck his nose in where it didn't belong, but at the same time he was glad that he did it.

Kate deserved to know the truth, and she deserved to have closure. Even if that meant the end of their partnership, the end of _them_. No matter how much it killed him to hurt her and confess his knowledge, she needed to know.

"I can't…but…I told you to stay away from my mom's case! I can't believe you would do this!" She exclaimed, tears clouding her vision. She stomped her foot, and Castle felt that if this situation wouldn't have been so serious then he would have made some joke about it.

"I'm sorry, Kate, but—,"

"No! Save it! We're done, Castle! I told you!" She yelled, getting strange stares from passing nurses and patients. "We're done!"

And she turned and stomped off.

Castle felt like he went from being on top of the world to being worse than dirt.

* * *

**My Life Would Suck Without You — Kelly Clarkson**

Kate took a deep breath, and knocked. It took a few moments, but finally, the door opened.

Castle blinked, startled at the sight of the detective, especially after not speaking to her in months. He opened his mouth to speak but, for once, found no words.

Kate looked at him and swallowed. "Castle."

"Detective Beckett."

Kate flinched slightly. She had gone from being Kate to being Detective Beckett. But he really couldn't blame her, could he? He was the one that went digging around in her mother's case even after she told him not to. This was his fault in the first place. Why she was the one here apologizing…

"Come in," Castle opened the door and Kate walked through. She stopped just inside and turned around. She opened her mouth a few times, closed it, and then began to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry, I reacted really badly. You shouldn't have did what you did, even after I told you not to touch my mom's case. But I…but I can't solve this case on my own and I…I miss you, okay? There I said it." Kate blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. "I hate you, but I—,"

"Enough said." Castle smiled and opened his arms. "I missed you too." He pulled her into a tight hug.

* * *

**Stop and Stare – One Republic**

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kate said, pulling up in front of Castle's house. He moved to get out, but she reached over and touched his arm. "Oh, and Castle?"

He looked back at her. "What?"

"Get your car fixed!"

He grinned. "Until tomorrow, Kate." He hopped out of the car and crossed the street. Kate rolled her eyes and was about to pull away when something caught her eye.

The door to Castle's apartment opened and Alexis and Martha both walked out, nearly running straight into Castle. They began to laugh, and then Alexis wrapped her arms around her dad, giving a tight hug. Martha smiled, and then Castle slung his arm around her shoulder's and directed both of them back towards the house. They entered it, laughing happily.

Kate didn't realize that she was staring until the car behind her began to honk impatiently, waiting for her to move out of her parking spot. She sighed and turned away, pulling away from the curb.

Her thoughts strayed back to Castle and his family. Maybe someday, if she was lucky, she would be able to go home to a family too.

* * *

**Dance Dance- Fall Out Boy**

"I don't dance!" Kate exclaimed, her voice raised against the blaring music of the club.

"C'mon Beckett!"

"Let's go, Becks!"

Kate shot a glare at Ryan and Esposito, who were on either side of her trying to get her out on the dance floor.

"Have some fun!" Esposito exclaimed.

"C'mon Kate, just do it." Lanie nudged her.

"Please, detective?" Castle leaned down and gave her puppy dog eyes. "Just one little dance."

Kate bit her lip and then drank the last of her beer. "Fine…but only cause I'm drunk!"

They all laughed, and Castle grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.

It was a night he knew he would never forget.

* * *

**Rockstar – Nickelback**

"Damn man, I wish I was you." Ryan sighed, and leaned back in his chair. He placed his hands behind his head and yawned.

"Jealous of my amazingly good looks?" Castle asked, propping his feet up on Beckett's desk. She promptly reached over and knocked them off.

"I just want the money." Esposito said, walking over to lean against a nearby desk. "You can do anything you want, but instead you sit in the precinct with us."

"Yeah. You're like a less cool rockstar."

"Hey! What do you mean _less cool." _Castle whined. "I think my writing is pretty good…don't you agree, Beckett?"

"Bite me, Castle." She said, not looking up from her computer.

Castle turned to the other two and grinned. "She's a hardcore fan. She just won't admit it."

"We know." Ryan and Esposito said at the same time.

All three of them had to duck to avoid the handful of pens Beckett threw.

* * *

**Bubbly – Colbie Caillat**

Castle had never felt this way before, and that's what scared him. He would never lie awake at night and think of any of his girlfriends, ex-girlfriends, or even either of his wives (now ex-wives). Never. And never before had he gotten this feeling deep in his stomach. But now, he lay here, thinking of Detective Kate Beckett, with an unexplained feeling of happiness overtaking him.

Kate was certainly amazing, he had to admit. And no matter how angry he would make her, or how many times she would twist his nose or punch him, he still loved being near her. She was like a drug.

He was addicted to Beckett.

He laughed slightly. He'd have to tell her that sometime. She probably wouldn't like it.

* * *

**Unwritten – Natasha Bedingfield**

Kate didn't know how he did it. It was a lot harder to sit down and write, actually _write_, than he made it look. All of his shadowing, following her around, it made her believe that anyone could be an author. But, boy, was she wrong.

As she sat at her laptop, reading and re-reading the page she had written in Microsoft word, she just didn't get it. Castle could make things flow, he could describe things in his books that she had no idea how to talk about. Her attempt at a book was pretty much an epic fail.

But she really didn't care. She wasn't the author, she was the star of the book. She was Nikki Heat.

Kate shut her laptop down and leaned back in her chair, a small smile gracing her lips.

* * *

**Just Dance – Lady GaGa**

Castle tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but it was in vain, because as soon as his gaze met the screen of Esposito's cell phone, he was doubled over in laughter. Through the speakers of the cell phone, Beckett's voice rang out,

"Just dance, spin that record BABE!"

Castle was laughing so hard that the tears were running from his eyes. Esposito was also laughing, and Ryan was standing off to the side, trying to hide his smirk.

The door opened and Kate walked in, a cup of coffee in her hand. As soon as she heard everyone laughing and saw the phone in Esposito's hand, her face went beet red. She dropped the coffee and took off, pushing agents out of the way in order to get to Esposito.

"DAMN IT ESPOSITO! I TOLD YOU TO ERASE THAT!!"

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Sorry for the total OOC-ness and a few of these were AU, but I did my best to stay in character. Please review :)


End file.
